New Blood
by LisannaStrauss123
Summary: My mind was so foggy when I wrote this, don't blame me if it's terrible! So Irene Archer, a demigod, meets Percy Jackson and they go to Camp Half-Blood. I suck at summaries... I don't own Percy Jackson
1. The Delinquent Student

Chapter 1 - The Delinquent Student

I walked down the hallways to my homeroom, not really caring if I was late or not. I always was. Students around me rushed around, trying to find the proper classroom. It's the fourth week of school. Not much to look forward to, but our teacher did say something like having a new student today. I hoped I could be friends with him or her.

I walked into the noisy classroom. As always, I was late. The teacher looked up from a pile of papers and sneered at my lateness. I scowled at him and took my seat at the back of the classroom. The teacher stood up.

" Well, class, today we have a new student coming to join us. Come in, now," he gestured to the door and a boy with startling green eyes walked in.

" So, this is Percy Jackson, class. I expect you all to be nice to him on his first day. Percy, you can sit over there." The teacher assigned him a seat in front of mine. Percy looked at me, smiled, and plopped his bag on the floor.

The class went on for a couple more minutes, then ended. As the class scrambled to get out, I turned to Percy.

" So, aren't you, like, that guy who battled the kidnapper person on the beach of Santa Monica Bay?" I asked. He thought for a moment, then nodded.

" I'm surprised they allowed me here," Percy said. " I'm kinda a delinquent."

" Yeah, this school lets in "disturbed kids". We're allowed to take whatever classes and the teachers are weird. So what classes did you choose?" We compared schedules:

_Archer, Irene_

**_7:30-Homeroom_**

**_7:45-Archery_**

**_8:30-Greek Mythology_**

**_9:15-Literacy_**

**_10:00-Math_**

**_11:00-Science_**

**_12:00-Lunch_**

**_12:30-Instrumental Music_**

**_1:45-History_**

**_2:15-Latin_**

_Jackson, Percy _

**_7:30-Homeroom_**

**_7:45-Fencing_**

**_8:30-Greek Mythology_**

**_9:15-History_**

**_10:00-Marine Biology_**

**_11:00-Swimming_**

**_12:00-Lunch_**

**_12:30-Gym_**

**_1:45-Literacy_**

**_2:15-Latin_**

" Wow, you've got some weird choices there." I said.

" Yeah, well, my mom requires some classes." he replied. The bell rang and we realized we were late.

. . . . .

The first class passed pretty quickly, considering I had ADHD. I hurried to Greek Mythology and saw Percy waving to me from the back. I grinned and sat next to him. Soon, a blond haired teacher walked to the front of the class.

" That's not the usual teacher," I frowned. Percy looked confused.

" Kids, I'm a substitute for today, your teacher didn't feel well, so I came to take her place." I saw kids grinning at each other, planning tricks against the substitute. But Percy and I, though, weren't so sure.

She started the class and it seemed pretty standard stuff at first, until I noticed some weird things. She seemed to speak of the monsters with love, but the gods with hate and distaste. Next to me, Percy frowned. One student raised his hand.

" Yes?"

" I was just wondering. What does a hellhound look like?" a boy asked. The teacher smirked and snapped her fingers, her hair erupting into flames. A huge dog jumped through the window, shattering glass and sending the pieces flying through the air like shrapnel.

" A hellhound!" Percy whispered in horror. I nodded, having seen many in my day. The teacher smiled mockingly at the cowering boy who asked the question.

" Well, there's your answer," she said, her voice poisonously sweet.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2-Camp Half-Blood

Okay, things were starting to get out of control. A hellhound was rampaging around the classroom, and screaming kids filled the halls. It would be a matter of seconds before someone decided to investigate about the noise.

I heard a sound of metal to my left. Percy had drawn a sword.

" Stand back," he ordered. I immediately got ticked off.

" What do you mean, 'stand back'?" I demanded. " I can take care of myself, you know!" And to prove it, I drew my own sword from a hidden compartment in my bag. Three feet of gleaming Celestial bronze, razor sharp with beryl encrusted in its hilt. Candentia, my pride. Percy looked pretty stunned, but there was no time for questions.

We charged at the hellhound, who was now ripping the desks to shreds. It

looked up, and saw us. It's red eyes flickered with, and leapt at Percy. Percy

ducked, and it crashed into another desk. The hellhound got up, shook its head, then glared at Percy. I quickly jumped in, and slashed at it's neck while Percy stabbed its eye.

The hellhound moaned, and disintegrated into sand. Percy wiped his sword free of monster dust and looked at me.

" Well, there's only one place to go to now that's safe," he said regretfully. I perked up at this.

" Where?" Percy looked up.

" Camp Half-Blood, of course."

Sad to say, I was slightly confused. Percy rolled his eyes.

" Camp Half-Blood. The place all demigods go to to train?" he said pointedly. A lightbulb lit in my head.

" Oh yeah, my father said something about a summer camp! But he never actually said where..." I trailed off.

" Your father? So your Olympian parent is a female? Who?" Percy asked.

" Who said my Olympian parent was a female? My dad is Apollo." I said. "Duh." Percy looked surprised.

" Whatever," Percy said. " Follow me. We're going to Camp Half-Blood."

. . . . .

After an hour of travel and a million minutes of getting lost, Percy finally led me to a hill with a giant pine tree on the top.

" We're here," Percy said excitedly. I looked around. There wasn't much to be seen.

" Um, there's only a huge field of strawberries..."

" Oh, just wait until you get inside the boundaries!" He stepped behind the pine tree and I followed his example.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Rows of cabins, a volleyball net, an archery range and even an arena. Here it was the whole time, a place where demigods could train safely. Percy noticed my astounded expression.

" Good, huh? Let's take you to Chiron." He started down the hill toward a blue building. I raced after him, remembering who Chiron was.

We entered the building, to find a guy in a wheelchair playing cards against a fat dude with bloodshot eyes.

" Chiron!" Percy called, completely ignoring the other guy. " I think I found a new demigod!" The dude in the wheelchair looked up, surprised.

" Well, well, Peter Johnson," the other guy said snidely. " Last time I checked, it was a _satyr's _job to find new half-bloods."

" You're drunk," I told him. The guy glared at me, his eyes flashing angrily. Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Now, now, Mr.D," he said calmly. " This isn't the way for a new demigod to be treated. Let her see the orientational film, and she will understand." I got ticked at that.

" I understand perfectly fine," I said stubbornly. " You're Chiron, the centaur guy whose been training half-bloods ever since, like, forever." I pointed to the other dude. " He's the wine god Dionysus. And like I said, he's drunk. Percy is a son of Poseidon, which is rare. This is a camp for demigods," I finished triumphantly.

Chiron looked quite surprised at my knowledge. Even Mr. D leaned forward in interest.

" Well, then. Who's your parentage, then? Athena?" Chiron asked.

" Apollo," I corrected. Mr. D suddenly sighed like everything made sense to him all of a sudden.

" It all fits now," he said. " She is the one who has been foretold. Remember, Chiron? The one who was chosen every hundred years to be peacekeeper? No wonder she doesn't have the smell of a demigod. It's not in her nature. The dimension traveler of this century, Irene Archer."


	3. Revelation

Chapter 3-Revelation

Well, after that speech, I was a little more than just confused. I was big time confused. Like, what the heck? On the other hand, Chiron looked impressed at Mr. D.

" Impressive, Mr. D!" He said delightedly. " You said something that sounded godly and wise!" Dionysus glared at the centaur, but refrained from making any coment. Percy looked exactly how I felt. Chiron, seeing his face, started to explain.

" You see, eons ago, when humans where just made by Prometheus, a girl was chosed to be a peacekeeper. The gods chose a girl, instead of a boy because girls were more peaceful. However, the rulers of other dimensions started attacking, so the job of peacekeeper was stretched even farther. Now the peacekeeper is a powerful woman who exists in every dimension and is a calming presence to those near." At this, Percy was looking surprised, and even maybe a little afraid.

" No way," I said firmly. " I'm not powerful. I'm not even a child of the Big Three." Chiron shook his head.

" Think, Irene. You're smart, yes? All those mood swings, sudden bursts of power, that is your true self." My true self. Dionysus snorted.

" She is nothing but a silly child, with no apparent powers and is rather rude," he said lazily. Oh. My. Gods. Blood roared in my ears. Who did this guy think he was? He thinks he can order me around? Well, no!

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the table, barely missing Dionysus' hand and frying the table. Outside, the sky darkened, and thunder boomed in the distance. The earth started trembling, and the fields burst into fire. Campers started screaming and running in all directions.

Chiron looked stunned at the devastation happeneing in his camp. Dionysus, however, didn't even look fazed. Percy, though, seemed slightly angry.

" Make it stop," he growled. I glared at him, but even so, I felt my anger abate. If I wanted to hurt Dionysus, I shouldn't be hurting the camp he cares nothing about. I concentrated hard and found that making catastrophes stop was harder than making them happen.

Slowly, the storm clouds faded, the lightning stopped flashing and the table returned to normal. Before I could get to the fields, however, a wave of water high enough to be a tsunami came crashing down onto the fields, estinguishing the fire immediately. The strawberries growing in the fields started healing also. Percy frowned, and I realized the water wasn't my doing. Percy seemed to realize this too, but soon figured out the reason.

" Oh, really?" he asked himself. " Back so soon?" And with that, he took off

in the direction of the woods. I followed, him unsure of what he was talking about.

" Wait," I called. " Who's back?" Percy turned around a grinned at me.

" My brother, Josh Robinson!" He replied happily. _Josh Robinson? _A guy who just happened to have the same name as my crush. I ran after Percy, wondering if it really was him. If so, I really must have the worst luck in history, running into the guy I like right after destroying most of his camp.

We ran through the woods, until we got to a creek where a guy was sitting on a rock. Even though I couldn't see his face, the way he shoved his hands in his pockets and the proud tilt of his head told me it was him.

He brushed his silky brown hair out of his eyes and turned to face me and Percy. It really was Josh.


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4-Reunited

" Oh, hey, Perce," he said. Then he turned to me and seemed to remember who I was. " And Irene. What are you doing in demigod camp?" I started to reply, but suddenly felt nauseous. My knees buckled, and I almost fell, but Josh steadied me. I stood up shakily, and plopped down on the rock next to Josh.

" So, why are you sick?"

" I'm not," I mumbled. Percy rolled his eyes and sat down on another rock.

" She kinda created the fire, earthquake, storm that nearly destroyed camp. Oh, and also almost spontaneously combusted me, Chiron and Mr. D." Josh stared at me.

" Really. Since when have little girls from mortal schools started blowing up godly camps?"

" Um, since I was born." Josh grinned and challenged me to a fight. I rolled my eyes and a bolt of lightning fried the grass next to him. He stared at the smoking patch of nothing and smiled even wider.

" Bring it on!" He yelled happily. I glared at him.

" Wipe that stupid grin off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you!"

Josh drew a slender sword with a ridged edge and jabbed it playfully at me. Percy grinned slyly, but quickly hid his smile when Josh glared at him. I wondered at this, but my attention refocused when Josh stabbed his sword at me again.

" I don't feel like fighting right now," I complained. " But whatever. You're toast!" Like, literally. Josh was surrounded by a barrier of flames, which he doused with a wave of water from the creek.

" Candentia!" I yelled. I slashed at him, but he parried. Another wall of fire erupted around us, and Josh dodged the tongues of flame trying to reach him. His water splashed me from head to toe, and I lost concentration. I started shivering, and Josh looked concerned.

I took this distraction and summoned a weak bolt of lightning which smoked his hair a little. He yelped in surprise, and slammed a trail of ice at me with his ice sword, Stiria.

At this, Percy started to get worried. He'd never seen Josh bust out the ice sword before. He'd heard it about it from Josh, but never saw Josh use it. A wave of water barred our way, stopping our intense fight.

" Okay, guys. Nice job, both of you. But please, notice how you have damaged the forest." Percy gestured to the forest burning behind us. Nymphs were running around trying to put out the forest. Branches were frozen, and satyrs desperately smacked the ice, trying to break it.

" Oh."

. . . . .

After a while, Percy left to find Annabeth, so I was left with Josh. Suddenly, my heart was pounding like crazy. He was so cute, sitting right next to me, his hair still silky, but slightly ruffled from our battle.

He saw me staring, and asked, " What?" I averted my eyes.

" Nothing," I stammered. " It's just, your hair..."

" Huh?" He reached up, and touched his hair. " What's wrong with it?" I laughed and smoothed his hair down.

Josh felt his newly fluffed hair and laughed. I loved his laugh. It was so carefree, and so calming. Ironic, since I was supposed to be a calming presence.

" So, how come you're a half-blood?" He asked. I told him the whole story, and Josh seemed pretty interested.

" Do you have any memories of your previous, um, lives?"

" I don't think so."

" Try to remember." I concentrated, trying to imagine what life would have been in the past.

" Nope, nothing." Josh sighed.

" You would've been a scientific breakthrough if you ever remember. A primary source for those historians." I shook my head.

" You think I wanna be?" Now Josh shook his head. I started to say something, but then a creepy green mist floated through the woods.

" What?" Josh looked around wildly. I saw it coming. Through the mist, a dark figure was slowly lumbering towards us. I drew my sword, and its glow illuminated the mummy making its way through the mist. The Oracle of Delphi sat down on the rocks and started issuing a prophecy.

_The second father bears the chains_

_On the ruin that remains_

_The home of she who walks the lands_

_Destroyed by the wolf's hands_

_A key found in the heart_

_Until death do them apart_

And there, swirling in the mist, was a picture of my human father, chained to a rather familiar door.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5-Escape

The image flashed in the mist, followed by others I really don't want to describe. I trembled, and I started crying. Josh looked stunned, having never seen me cry. But he hugged my head and let me cry my heart out.

" What happened?" He asked.

" I dunno," I sobbed. " It sounds like my dad has been kidnapped."

" So, like a quest." At this I suddenly realized that there was a way for me to get my dad back. I turned to Josh.

" Please, please, _please _will you come with me to help my dad?" I begged. Josh rolled his eyes.

" Of course, are you stupid?" He teased. " What kind of friend would I be if I said no?" I smiled weakly.

" So, do we tell Chiron?"

" No. We leave NOW, without a third member of our quest." I ordered. He shrugged.

" Whatever."

. . . . .

So we left Camp Half-Blood without saying anything. Unless you count carving a message saying something. Josh insisted on carving the message: 'We left-JR, IA' in a nearby tree.

When we left, it was already almost sunset. By the time we got to the outskirts of New York, night had already cloaked us in darkness. I was all for going through the night, but of course Josh didn't agree.

" You need your rest. It won't help your dad if you show up barely able to stand. Now sleep, or I'll tie you to a tree." Josh said. As cute as he is, I still have to restrain myself from slapping him sometimes. Well, what would you do? Sleep comfortably in the arms of your crush or get tied to a tree?

I sighed and collapsed on the ground. Josh smirked.

" See, you are tired." I groaned, and turned away from him, feigning anger. A breeze rustled through the trees, ruffling Josh's hair.

" So, got any idea where we're going?" He asked.

" My house. According to the prophecy, it's ruined right now. I wonder what mom is doing right now." My voice cracked, and Josh hugged me, comfortingly.

" S'okay, we'll get your dad back." I gulped, taking deep breaths.

" Now, sleep," he ordered. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his body heat. I silently cursed myself for not thinking to bring a sweatshirt like he did. Now I was freezing. Josh must've felt my shivers, because next thing I know, his sweatshirt was draped over my shoulders. Normally, this would've made me overjoyed. But as it was, around freezing temperatures, I was angry.

" What? You'll catch a cold!"

" No I won't."

" Yes you will!" Josh glared at me, and I somehow felt that I lost this fight. My mind whirled around with everything that has been going on. Pretty soon, though, I fell asleep.

. . . . .

_A growling sound startled my dad awake. Is this a dream? My dad is chained to our front door, which is in ruins. Our whole house was demolished. My dad, David Archer, is bloodied and bruised. Two hellhounds circled him, snapping at him with their jaws. A voice comes from somewhere within the house. " Well? Are you ready to give us the key?" My dad shook his head weakly. " I don't know what you're talking about." David said hoarsely. " Oh, really? How about I convince you that you do know what I'm talking about." The hellhounds leaped at David, and an evil echoed throughout the house. _

I woke up, sweating. _Even though I've never seen my either of my dads, my mom told me that _he_ was nice and kind. I always assumed she was talking about Apollo. But now, it seems like both my fathers have a reason for not wanting to see me._


	6. Empousa

Chapter 6-Empousa

It was actually a really nice day. Not that I enjoyed any of it. All my thoughts were focused on my dream. But, I soon realized something was wrong. For one, Josh was gone. For another, the forest was on fire. I mean, it was sunny and everything, but the whole thing was ruined by the fact that trees were burning and animals were panicking.

Wonder how that escaped my notice.

Well, wonder what happened to Josh. I started freaking out, grabbed our bags and ran away from the fire in a random direction. Fortunately, I found Josh. Unfortunately, it hurt.

" Ow!" I crashed into something that yelled.

" WAH!" I screamed. I found myself holding a sword to Josh's neck. Huh.

" Um, sorry..." Josh shook his head and motioned to the smoke rising behind us.

" Right, we should put out the fire." I said. Josh nodded. Wave after wave of water crashed down on to the flames. The fire died quickly, but not before destroying half the forest. Wonderful.

A malicious laugh rang out through the trees. I turned towards the ashes of the fire and saw a woman walking to us. As she came out of the shade of the trees, I saw that her face looked vaguely familiar. An image of a hellhound flashed through my mind as I remembered what happened yesterday. Was it yesterday? It seemed like so long ago.

" So. I hope you enjoyed that little gift I left you?" She asked sweetly.

" No. I didn't." The blonde laughed and Josh looked confused.

" You know her?" He whispered. I nodded.

" She was probably responsible to for the fire," I said, recalling how her hair burst into flames.

" Yes, my dense little girl! I am an empousa!" The empousa grinned, baring her sharp fangs.

" Oh, I see you have a nice young man here," she said, licking her lips hungrily. " His blood will probably be salty though, that son of Poseidon." I frowned.

" You're not getting him." The empousa laughed at my challenge.

" So be it." She leaped toward me, her bronze leg flashing in the sunlight. Her red eyes glinted evilly as she landed in front of me. Unfortunately, I was still sleepy, and my reactions were slow. The empousa had me, and she prepared to bite my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death. Some dimension traveler I made. Just as I was thinking this, a freezing wave of water splashed me awake. The empousa looked surprised and turned to glare at Josh. He looked murderous, which I was grateful for.

" Don't touch her." He growled.

" Well, how sweet! It looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend here!" I glared at the smiling blonde. A trail of ice blasted her up into the air, and she screamed.

I looked to see Josh standing there, wielding Stiria. The empousa bounced back to earth.

" Well, I want to kill you painfully for that!" Josh rolled his eyes.

" Sure, whatever." Sadly, all I did was watch because it was pretty quick. Flames licked the empousa's head, while Stiria danced in Josh's hand. The Celestial Bronze sword flickered with a chilly light, but the fire quenched any ice it produced. A wave of water doused the empousa continuously, and sparks flew from the dying fire. She looked pretty weird with no hair.

Finally, Josh got past the empousa's clawing hands and ended it quickly with a thrust to the heart. The monster disintegrated, wailing in pain. Josh looked up, the area around his eye bloodied.

" Well, that was an eventful morning," he said, wiping monser guts off Stiria. I agreed completely, and looked checked our bags for a long-delayed breakfast. A day passed, still not much progress. Would I ever save my dad who I've never seen?


	7. Warnings of Death

Chapter 7-Warnings of Death

Josh munched on a cracker in the morning sunlight. We were having breakfast while moving at the same time. I didn't say much, because my thoughts were still on my dream.

" What made you wake up?" He asked suddenly. I nearly choked on my cracker.

" Um, that was unexpected." Josh continued to wait for an answer.

" Well, I was kinda, dreaming, and..."

" And?"

" I had one of those demigod telling-the-future dreams."

" And?"

" I saw my dad."

" Oh."

" He was being tortured." I choked. " Said something about a key..." Josh looked upset that he ever brought this up.

" We'll get him back."

" What key, though, I wonder. Sure not going to be the key to your house." Josh said. My house. _My house. _

" Josh, we need to go to my house." I said suddenly.

" What?"

" My house. My dream was showing my house!"

" And your house is..."

" Almost there, down the street, turn left and it's the second house down."

" Oh." I found my house and turned left. We reached my house quickly, but discovered that it wasn't in ruins. In fact, everything looked normal. Almost. The only thing wrong was a raven perched on a tree in my front yard. A warning of death and danger. Just what I needed. It cawed, then flew away.

We walked up to my front door. For a second, I was tempted to just run away. If my dream was correct, my dad would be chained to the back of this door. Could I face it? I turned the knob and walked in my house.

There was no one chained to the front door. Everything was where I had left it. My dad wasn't here, or the hellhounds. No evil laugh coming from the house.

Were we tricked?

**Right, sorry this chapter was short. I had no time to write a good chapter. Don't kill me!**


	8. A Change of Heart

Chapter 9- A Change of Heart

" Eh?" I gaped at Nico. " The heck?" Nico glared at me. The kid could look pretty fierce when he wanted to. I looked at Josh for support, who seemed to have realized the problem.

" Uh, maybe we should leave. 'Cause like, the sheets on your bed were torn apart by some sort of invisible monster?" Nico nodded.

" The only reason we aren't dead yet is because they recognize my aura, and find it similar to their master's." I was confused. Then it clicked.

" Oh, right. Hades. So it's some gruesome monster from the Underworld."

" So, you guys should leave and let me deal with those."

" But dude, you can't even see them." Josh pointed out.

" Whatever." Nico pushed out the room and locked himself in. We tugged at the brass doorknob, but it was firmly shut.

" Well, I think we should leave him there and go look for the evil guy. There was a person in your dream, right?" Josh asked. I nodded, and headed back downstairs.

" Maybe in the basement?" I suggested. We had no better solution, so we headed down.

" Well, it's...big." Josh commented.

" Yeah," I agreed. Suddenly, I realized that over the past day, I had gotten really used to him being there for me. I wondered what I would do if he left me one day.

Josh ran a hand through his hair.

" Is it just me, or is this place getting really windy?" I looked around. The windows were all closed.

" I think so." An evil laugh resounded through the basement.

" What would you do if he suddenly left you? What _he _do if you suddenly left _him_!" Bewildered, I turned to look at Josh. He looked as confused, something we had been feeling a lot since yesterday.

All of a sudden, my confusion was replaced by a burning sense of hatred, with the wretched feeling running through my veins. I felt an anger at Josh, which I never felt before. Josh noticed me glaring at him.

" Uh, are you okay?" I concentrated, and Candentia appeared in my hand. Vaguely, I wondered how that happened. Hadn't I left it in my bag upstairs with Nico? I decided to ignore that fact.

_What was I doing here with a strange boy? _I wondered. My mission was to kill someone. Someone who hurt me. He killed my family and burned down my house. Again, Josh's voice broke through my hazy thoughts.

I recognized the face of the boy I had to kill. Quick as lightning, my blade found its way to his neck. Josh was surprised, but his reflexes kicked in and he ducked, so the blade passed harmlessly through the air. Without pausing, I swung it again, pressing him so that he had no time to draw his own sword. Minutes passed of this frenzied dance, until my sword got stuck in the wall, providing Josh with a chance to draw Stiria.

" Irene, what are you doing?!" He demanded. " We're friends!" I glared at him.

" We are not friends! You killed my family! I want revenge!" I yelled angrily.

Josh stared at me for a very long time. Blocking a thrust from me, he shook his head.

" What happened?"

" YOU HAPPENED! YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE AND KILLED EVERYONE!"

" I didn't! We're at your house right now!" I ignored him and pressed him harder. He relaxed his grip on the sword, letting it fall out of his reach.

Josh walked up to me, a fire burning in his eyes. He grabbed the blade of my sword and pulled it towards his neck.

" I don't believe you," he whispered through clenched teeth. " You wouldn't hurt a friend." And he sat right down and pressed the sharp point to his neck.

" If you honestly believe that killing me will make you happy, do it." Stiria glittered with a strange light as I stared at Josh through my clouded eyes. I pulled the sword up and prepared to stab him. Unwillingly, tears formed in my eyes.

_What am I doing?!_


End file.
